


Unexpected

by Keeblo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a bet, Hinatas hella confused, M/M, Shenanigans probably at somepoint, indifferent kageyama as usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou had been notoriously known to do any dare given to him. Hence why he finds himself in the gym standing just off of the court while a certain setter named Kageyama happens to be tossing balls from his side to the other.</p><p>“Go out with me.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Haha, I knew you’d say- wait, what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The dare

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, finally getting some Haikyuu up here after having been freaking over it for a while now. Not even sure where this is going to go honestly if anywhere sigh. But I want to do a multichapter fic of these two bc I love and hate them so, so, so much. Also the other kagehina fics are all the same and bore me. Where I base the biggest loser duo after my own relationship with my biggest rival.

Shouyou had been notoriously known to do any dare given to him. Hence why he finds himself in the gym standing just off of the court while a certain setter named Kageyama happens to be tossing balls from his side to the other.

“Go out with me.”

“Okay.”

“Haha, I knew you’d say- wait, what?” Shouyou balks, the wide grin that had covered his features a moment previous disappearing to make way for his confusion. Kageyama doesn’t bother looking away from the volleyball he tosses into the air before spiking it across the net to the other court.

Shrugging, he says, “I’ll go out with you. When?” Shouyou, still partially confused at such a blatant easy answer, takes a step back now shy and shrugs in reply.

“I dunno. When are you free?” He honestly didn’t think this would happen. Kageyama pauses in his tosses to look at Shouyou then, look at the ball in his hand, and thrusts his chin in the direction of the net. Shouyou ambles over to the net with confusion a nearly tangible cloud around him.

“After this I’m just going home to finish school work.” Kageyama sets the ball and tosses it towards Shouyou who - despite still not comprehending what is going on - leaps and spikes the ball to the other court.

“Oh, uh, maybe I could join you?” He runs a hand through the curled tufts of his hair, only slightly registering the blissful sting in his palm from where he’d slapped the ball.

“Okay.” Just like the previous one, Kageyama doesn’t express any difference in expression as he finds his way back to his spot with another volleyball and tosses it towards Shouyou.

 o-o-o-o-o

After a little while of spiking Kageyama’s tosses, Shouyou leaves to go wait while Kageyama locks up the gym and changes clothes, all the while chewing anxiously at a hangnail on his thumb. Suddenly, Tanaka and Nishinoya spring out of nowhere with devilish grins and wide, questioning eyes.

“So-” Tanaka begins.

“Did you do it?” Nishinoya finishes the thought with a small bounce on the balls of his feet. Shouyou tugs on his hair and ends up doing a few spins, legs high as he jumps around in frustration.

“He said okay! Just okay, like it wasn’t even a big deal.” He finally settles himself with a down expression, hands still fisted into his hair.

“Wah? Really!” Tanaka lunges forward, arms at his sides and hands in fists, his mouth wide in his own surprise.

“Yeah! He just ‘okay, I’ll go out with you. when?’,” Shouyou mocks pressing his own hair down to mimic Kageyama. Sighing, he drops his hands and looks at his two senpais. “But you! You guys are smart! What should I do? I didn’t think he’d say yes and now I don’t know what to do.” Nishinoya immediately takes pity on Shouyou and pats his head.

Tanaka stands up straight and folds his arms, a hand on his chin. “Ah, well you’ve gotta go through with it now!”

“But how do I get out of it?”

“Maybe act really gross and Kageyama will call you an idiot and not go out with you anymore!” Nishinoya bounces a few times while motioning vividly.

“Oh! I could! He hates how I chew really loud, so maybe, I could chew extra loud and he’d be grossed out enough that he won’t want to go on any more dates!”

“Yeah!”

“Yeah!”

“Yeah!!!”

By the time Kageyama finds Shouyou, Nishinoya and Tanaka are gone and he’s left alone with a small devilish grin as he plots how to disgust Kageyama (more than usual).

“Oi, why are you smiling like that? It makes you seem like you’re planning something.” Kageyama looks completely unamused, though Shouyou is completely when he notices how ruffled the setter looks. With a snort, he doubles over laughing while pointing.

“Did you plan _that_?” Shouyou continues to laugh and manages to dodge two out of Kageyama’s three swift punches in his direction. The third one cuffs him pretty hard on the crown of his head and he stops laughing to dance around as he holds the throbbing spot between his hands. Kageyama merely crosses his arms as Shouyou warbles.

“I thought you liked me! Why would you hit someone you like?” Finally calmed down, Shouyou glares at Kageyama whose nose crinkles half of a second before he’s turning and beginning to walk away.

The “I never said I like you,” is nearly lost in the breeze as Shouyou jogs to catch up.

“Then why’d you agree to go out with me?” Now curious, he looks up at Kageyama’s profile. But all he gets in return is silence as they walk to Kageyama’s. Shouyou, utterly unsatisfied with the response, punches Kageyama’s side and huffs until he’s got Kageyama’s full attention (though it’s more out of anger than anything).

“Why did you hit me you dumbass!”

“Because you didn’t answer me!” Shouyou crosses one arm across his chest while the other continues to hold his bike up. Kageyama stops rubbing his side to lean forward and pull Shouyou’s hair enough that he starts to tear up, ‘gwa’ing as he moves to slap Kagayama’s hands away.

“You’re an idiot, Hinata. Hurry up or you’re not coming over.”

Still trying to calm down the throb in his head, Shouyou sticks out his tongue but follows after Kageyama with his frustration smoldering inside of him.

They talk occasionally on the rest of the way to Kageyama’s, though it’s mostly small talk about practice or school work or other unimportant things.

 o-o-o-o-o

By the time they actually get to Kageyama’s, Shouyou has forgotten about his earlier frustrations and says the proper greetings to Kageyama’s mother after they’ve taken off their shoes and trailed inside. He’s surprised by how pretty Kageyama’s mom is. Her eyes blue, though lighter than her sons, and her hair is in a high ponytail with no stray hairs that Shouyou immediately admires. He also notices how Kageyama’s entire home seems really up kept and neat compared to his own which is constantly filled with noise and movement.

“If you boys are hungry dinner will be ready soon. Would you like anything to drink now?” Kageyama’s mom turns her gaze to Shouyou then and smiles politely. With a short wave of his hand, he shakes his head.

“No thank you, Mrs. Kageyama!” He beams a moment longer when she reaches out to affectionately ruffle his hair.

“Alright then. I’ll let you go now.” She smiles once more and as they’re leaving to pass her, Kageyama mumbling under his breath, she puts her fingertips on Shouyou’s shoulder and leans down towards him. Expectantly he listens as she whispers, “Tobio hasn’t had many friends over before, so don’t mind if he’s a little,” she looks over her shoulder at Kageyama who hasn’t yet noticed Shouyou’s absence, “awkward.” With a small chuckle of laughter, they both grin at each other and Shouyou nods before bounding after Kageyama.

“You can put your things in a corner,” Kageyama speaks as he moves to set down his own things against the wall parallel to his bed. But instead of moving to set his things down as well, Shouyou stands in the doorway and looks around and can’t help but be disappointed. Yet he strangely feels like he’s expected this.

Kageyama’s room is boring.

Shouyou finally moves and sets his stuff down before walking over to and quite literally leaping onto Kageyama’s bed. Kageyama, who had just sat down at his desk with a folder of papers, turns to glare at him.

“What are you doing? Get off of my bed.”

Shouyou shakes his head and splays his limbs as far as they can go, his face in the blankets. “Nope.” His words are muffled as he speaks and he grins against Kageyama’s cool bedding.

“Idiot, you can’t just jump into people’s beds like that.” Kageyama purses his lips, nose crinkling and eyebrows furrowing as he contemplates getting up to smack Shouyou.

“But it’s so comfy!” Shouyou rolls towards the wall onto his back and lets out a long sigh, a corner of the blankets now around his left half. “I never make my bed, I mean I’m just going to sleep in it again and mess it up. Of course you do it. I bet it’s because of that stick in your butt.” He teases and waves his hands around as he speaks and is amused at Kageyama’s reaction to his words.

“I don’t have a stick in my butt! You’re just lazy!” Kageyama jumps up and points accusingly at Hinata, fuming at the insult.

Shouyou ignores him to further roll and entangle himself in Kageyama’s blankets. “Ah, maybe. Hey Kageyama.” Now with his face back down in the pillows on the bed, Shouyou turns his head so he can see Kageyama.

He still looks ruffled, but Kageyama crosses his arms and responds with a “What?”

“How come you’ve never invited me over before?” Certainly before Shouyou hadn’t been tired, but now being wrapped in warm blankets and lying in Kageyama’s bed (which smell is oddly soothing) his eyes feel heavy and he blinks slowly at the setter.

Kageyama shrugs and looks at the papers on his desk. “No reason to. Besides, you’re annoying. Look what you’re doing now.” With a grin, Shouyou wiggles his body to demonstrate his lovely crafted cocoon as he wiggles his eyebrows back at Kageyama.

“You’re just jealous you didn’t think of it first.”

“You wish.” Kageyama’s nose wrinkles at the bridge but he doesn’t say anything further. Instead he grabs his papers and walks over to his bed to join Shouyou. “Move over fat ass.”

Shouyou groans and laughs at the same time ( _then what does that make you since you’re bigger, Kageyama?_ ) but moves himself so Kageyama can sit on the bed. He can’t even complain when the pillow under his head is removed and substituted for Kageyama’s own body. It’s an awkward angle, having his chin on Kageyama’s knee, and Kageyama decides that using Shouyou’s back as a table is perfectly okay after he’s thrown the pillow behind himself against the wall. And somehow Shouyou completely forgets that he’s supposed to gross Kageyama out and try to get out of this date. If this could even be called that.

“Oi, stop thinking so loud, it’s distracting.” Kageyama smacks the back of Shouyou’s head lightly without any real bite behind it. Shouyou merely huffs and rolls to his side so all of the papers that were on his back fall off.

“You’re probably hearing yourself with such a big head.” He anticipates another smack, reflexively curling in a little. Instead, Kageyama grabs his papers and puts them on the half of his lap not occupied by Shouyou’s head, all the while glaring.

“I’m not the one with the big head here. It’s probably why you’re so clumsy. Your head weighs you down so much with all of the nonsense in it.” That spurs Shouyou to a laughing fit rather than being followed by another quip as per usual. “What’s so funny airhead?”

Shouyou’s laughter trails off slightly so only his shoulders twitch up occasionally, “You’re really dumb Kageyama.”

“What? You’re one to talk!” Kageyama grips his fist in his lap as he tries to suppress the urge to pull Shouyou’s hair. A moment later Shouyou sighs and closes his eyes again, drowsiness once more reaching him. Kageyama raises an eyebrow in confusion having thought it was a sigh of relief. He doesn’t comment though, and starts working on his homework while Shouyou’s breathing slowly evens and then deepens.

A little while later, Kageyama frowns at his homework and glances at Shouyou whose quiet breathing causes this shoulders to lift every few seconds before slowly falling again. He wants to chastise Shouyou for falling asleep right before dinner but can’t bring himself to when he feels the drowsy beginnings of the hard tiredness that has been weighing down his body for days as well. So he opts for resigning to petting Shouyou’s hair slowly while he closes his eyes and tries to match his breathing in that slow pattern of the boy’s below him.

Later on, Kageyama’s mother peeks in to tell the duo that dinner is ready and sees them asleep. With a smile of knowing and fondness, she closes the door and allows them to sleep as she goes to make them both plates, and even wraps some up for Shouyou to take home later.

 

At around midnight, Shouyou wakes up having to pee. In his dazed, still half asleep state, he barely manages to unravel himself from the blankets cocooning him to get up and walk to the bathroom only to find the hallway is different and the bathroom’s moved. For the next two minutes he peeks in every door searching until he finds the bathroom. After he’s relieved himself, he finds his way back to his room and climbs into bed that is oddly bigger than usual and warmer too. But that just makes it easier to burrow under the blankets and fall asleep again.

With a sigh, Shouyou closes his eyes, and as sleep begins to take him something runs through his hair vaguely akin to a hand. He’s too tired to care and momentarily seizes when he thinks it might be a spider. His tired mind tells him it’s too heavy, too solid to be though, so he lets it be and resumes his return to sleep.

 

 


	2. Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata really doesn't know what to do when it comes to dating and going out. At least maybe he can /try/ going out with Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm really surprised by such a large response to this in just one day! And now I've actually got some ideas of what I want to happen, so hopefully this will be a little better done than some of my other multichapter fics uwu;;; This chapter is from Tobio's point of view and is pretty short. The next will go back to Shouyou and will feature more of the team as well as the delinquent trio that is Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka.

The early morning sun began to filter into a window perpendicular to Tobio’s bed around 7:30 AM, dusting the room in a light orange that slowly crept up the bed starting at the foot end. By the time it is bright at the head of the bed, Tobio is stirring as he begins to wake up. With a yawn, he stretches his arms above his head and blinks open groggily. For some reason his back and shoulders are completely stiff, and he can’t feel his right leg. That’s when he notices that he’s sitting up still propped against the wall. As well as that he’s not alone in his bed.

The following moments could only be described as an amazing amount of flailing, screaming, and pain on part of Tobio scaring Hinata enough that he jolts up, forehead coming to connect to Tobio’s chin painfully hard. At that point Tobio is glaring and cursing at Hinata for his now bleeding lip which he’d bitten a moment earlier. Still half asleep, Hinata looks at Tobio in confusion before springing off of the bed in horror at the sight of Tobio cursing and raging with blood running down his chin. By the time his mother comes in to see what’s with all of the commotion Hinata is sprawled on the floor shivering and scared and still majorly confused while Tobio tries to keep the blood running down his chin to stain anything.

She helps to settle the boys not too long later and helps clean up Tobio. Now with the crisis over, she looks the two over who are both looking equal parts mortified and tired and sighs with the faintest of smiles.

“Would anyone like breakfast?” Hinata perks immediately and is suddenly filled with a bright energy as he raises and swings his arm around. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She smiles again and exchanges glances with Tobio before turning and leaving the duo to figure themselves out before their morning meal.

For a while they both sit in silence, unsure of what to do or say. Finally, Hinata breaks the silence as he realizes he hadn’t informed his mother about coming over to Tobio’s.

“Bwah! I didn’t tell my mom where I was, she’s going to kill me!” He springs up and dashes to his things to find his phone and immediately dials his mom. A very animated (at least on Hinata’s part) conversation ensues and Tobio sighs to himself as he lies back on his bed wondering how he managed to fall asleep with Hinata in his bed. Then he's wondering if Hinata's mom talks like that, animated and wild too. It's not so bad he supposes. Just very inconvenient. Then he’s managed to start dozing again before Hinata is finished talking to his mother and walks up to the bed with a bright, yet embarrassed, grin.

Hinata chuckles and sits beside Tobio and faces the head of the bed. “My mom didn’t freak out too bad.” With a thoughtful hum, he glances down at Tobio a bit flustered. “I can’t believe I fell asleep like that! But your bed is really comfortable haha.” Roused, Tobio grunts in response, eyes remaining shut.

“You mostly slept on me.”

“Yeah, okay, maybe. But it was still really comfortable. Especially when you were petting my hair.” Hinata sways his torso slightly, beaming as he remembers the nice feeling of his hair being played with.

“I didn’t pet your hair, stupid.”

“You did too! I remember because it was after I went to the bathroom.”

Tobio groans and rolls to face the wall. “I hope you didn’t pee in some random room. You would do that, I know it.”

“No. I found the bathroom I’m pretty sure.” Hinata contemplates.

Exasperated, Tobio turns back over just so he can shove and nearly knock Hinata off of the bed. “You’re _pretty_ sure?”

“Well yeah. I think.” This is definitely grating on Tobio’s nerves so early in the morning. So, he sighs and simply lies and waits, uncaring and trying to clear his mind. Hinata watches him for a few beats before slowly moving to lie down beside him.

Without opening an eye, Tobio questions with, “What are you doing dumbass?”

“I’m tired too ya know!” Tobio groans in response but doesn’t move or act further.

 

After Tobio’s mother feeds the pair and Tobio manages to find an old tee shirt for Hinata to borrow since his other is dirty as well as a pair of shorts with the drawstring pulled tight, they head towards the school for morning practice.

The morning air is chilly and it bites at their skin as they walk in relative silence. Well, minus Hinata’s rambling chatter that isn’t really about anything but helps to fill in the space between them.

“So do you think he’s actually going to do it?” Hinata’s question barely registers to Tobio’s distracted mind.

“What?”

“The brother. Do you think he’s going to tell the girl about his secret life?” That’s right. Hinata had been talking about some soap opera or something that he’d been absorbed in lately.

“I don’t know,” Tobio shrugs his disinterest as they continue walking. A silence suddenly falls between them, the sounds of the morning finally making themselves clear now that Hinata’s voice isn’t occupying everything. Then there’s something small and cold pressing against his hand and he jerks back at the sudden touch.

Hinata jumps and screeches when Tobio jerks, nearly dropping his bike as he glares accusingly at the other boy. “What was that for?! You can’t just go around scaring people like that!” Tobio is thoroughly confused himself, so he simply raises an eyebrow and keeps on walking as Hinata speeds up to fall into their rhythmic walking again.

Then it’s happening again.

This time Tobio doesn’t pull away, but waits. Small fingers are curling between his own much longer ones and give a short squeeze to his hand. Figuring this must just be a Hinata thing, to do something so odd and dumb, he cocks his head to the side with a questioningly raised brow. Hinata catches his eye and gives a sheepish smile that looks very unsure of itself.

“Well since we’re dating now or whatever…” Hinata looks down at that for a brief moment, “I just thought maybe we should do what couples do?” The ending question manages to confuse Tobio even further. Hinata’s quick to catch his confusion as usual. “B-but I mean we don’t have to, if you don’t want to? I just thought maybe you would… since you said yeah to going out and stuff.” Hinata looks up then, with a little more confidence in his bright eyes.

The only reply he bothers with is, “Your hands are cold.” That only prompts Hinata to squeeze his hand a little tighter before releasing his hold and gripping his bike with it instead as he flushes pink in the cheeks.

“Ah, nevermind. I’ll race you the rest of the way!” Hinata’s already making a break for it by the time he splutters out the words and Tobio’s sure he’s going to get tired of these competitions. But for now, he won’t.

Tobio ends up winning despite Hinata’s little _head start_ and settles to buy them meat buns after class if Hinata buys his milk at lunch and agrees to come over to actually study. It’s not really much of a deal and Tobio isn’t sure why he’s gone that route, but shrugs against his own questioning when Hinata breaks into a large grin and bounces around, all the while praising Tobio in his excitement.

He’s really not sure why he agreed to go out with Hinata, the only person who manages to somehow irritate him just by breathing yet seems to complete him. He decides that’s something to be contemplated later when Hinata starts speeding towards the club room.

“Hey, you can’t just cheat twice in a row Hinata!” And then he’s racing after Hinata again, orange in his vision and warmth in his body.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to message me at any time if you'd like to see something or would even just like to chat! My tumblr is keeblochan and I do occasionally post previews there as well as give updates to when I may upload another chapter. Also I'm pretty cool so you should follow me.

**Author's Note:**

> I take ideas at any time if you want to see something (because I'm bad at coming up with ideas). Maybe these two will kiss or something sometime. Idk.


End file.
